Je ne saurai pas vivre sans toi
by KarelleAlisha
Summary: L'histoire se situe après la fin de la série.


**Je ne saurai pas vivre sans toi**

Souvenez-vous ! Nous quittons nos mutants préfères devant le QG du Dominion détruit. Adam prisonnier ou mort et tous à l'exception de Jesse en sursis. Devant lutter contre un ennemi puissant mais aussi lutter contre eux contre leur désir de vivre ou plutôt de survivre.

L'équipe ne peut pas rester, là mais où aller le Sanctuaire est détruit, l'hélix aussi, ils sont plus seuls que jamais, l'endroit n'est pas sûr. Ils doivent avancer et se trouver un nouveau lieu de vie. Ils marchent sans but, ne sachant où aller. Brennan ne se sent pas bien, la tête lui tourne, il s'effondre. Shal et Jesse essaient de l'aide à se relever, il est assez fébrile et à du mal à tenir sur ses jambes, il se remet à avancer mais il chute de nouveau.

Shalimar : Brennan que t'arrive t il ?

Brennan (les dents serrées de douleur) : je ne sais pas Shal !

La jeune féline s'approche afin de le soutenir mais à peine le touche t elle qu'elle reçoit une violente décharge, la pliant en deux. Sonnée elle se relève, tous on du mal à cacher leur inquiétude.

Shal : Brennan !

Brennan : je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive Shal ! Mais ne m'approchait pas !

Lexa : Il t'arrive ce qui nous guette tous ! Enfin sauf Jess !

Les mains de Brennan se mettent à trembler, Shalimar veut s'approcher mais il lui hurle non et recule.

Shalimar : il faut faire quelques choses !

Lexa : j'appelle Marcus !

A peine eut elle finit sa conversation avec le docteur que Brennan fut pris de convulsion, il était au sol, Shalimar et Jesse essayant de le calmer, malgré les décharges qu'ils recevaient les deux mutants ne lâchaient pas prise, la crise augmentait.

Shalimar : Brennan contrôles-toi !

Lexa regardait tout autour d'elle espérant voir le docteur Marcus arriver rapidement, Shal, Jesse et Bren étaient devenu sa famille, elle avait avec eux mis au placard sa carapace de fille insensible attachée à personne mais à cet instant précis elle aurait préféré l'être car de voir Brennan ainsi était une torture cependant voyant que ses amis étaient encore plus déboussolé elle essayait de garder la tête froide.

Jesse : la crise est passée !

Shalimar : Brennan ! Brennan réponds-moi !

Le matériel ne bougeait pas, il était inconscient, la pluie se met à tomber à torrent, Shalimar est penchait sur le corps de l'électrique, la pluie masquant ses larmes d'une voix tremblante, elle lui murmura « ne me laisse pas ! »

Le docteur Marcus arrive enfin, l'examen rapide de Brennan ne le rassure guère, il est dans le coma. A son cabinet, le docteur Marcus fait des tests à Brennan, les premiers résultats sont hélas peu encourageants. Alors qu'il examine Jesse puisse qu'il a survécu à la fatalité qui les guette, Brennan se remet à convulser, Shalimar est paniquée, elle peut surmonter bien des choses mais le perdre lui ça non ! Marcus s'active au chevet de Brennan, l'équipe regarde impuissante. La jeune féline à dû mal à supporter tout ça, elle quitte la pièce et fond en larmes. Lexa impuissante pour Brennan partit la rejoindre. Depuis un an qu'elle la connaissait c'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait si fragile. Lexa posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. A l'intérieur le scoop s'affole, grâce à son ouïe Shal l'entend, elle court, le docteur Marcus est entrain de choquer Brennan, malgré la puissance des chocs l'organisme de Brennan ne réagissait pas.

Marcus : on est entrain de le perdre !

Shalimar hurla avant de s'écrouler toute ses forces l'abandonnant.

Marcus : Allez Brennan ! Un petit effort !

Le scoop continuait d'afficher une ligne continue.

Marcus stoppa les électrochocs.

Shalimar : NOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNN !

Jesse et Lexa essayaient de la contenir la féline mais sans grand effort, elle les repousse et se jeta sur Brennan, elle frappait le haut de son torse avec ses poings, elle frappait de toutes ses forces lui hurlant qu'il n'avait pas le droit de la laisser :: Le scoop bippa, une ligne en pic apparut !

Marcus : bon retour parmi nous !

Marcus stabilisa Brennan puis il se remit à travailler sur les examens de Jesse espérant trouver une solution à temps. Il proposa à l'équipe d'aller se reposer. Epuisés et se savant inutile Lexa et Jesse acceptèrent. Shalimar quant à elle préféra rester auprès de Brennan. Marcus remis un plan et un trousseau de clé. Jesse embrassa Shal sur le front, Marcus s'isola dans le labo. Shalimar attrapa un tabouret et s'assit à côté de Brennan, elle lui prit la main, caressa ses cheveux tout en pleurant.

Shal : _Tu n'as pas le droit_

_ De m'abandonner là_

_ Tu n'as pas le droit_

_ Sans toi moi je ne vis pas_

_Brennan s'il te plait bat toi_

_Mon cœur ne survivrait pas_

_Si tu disparaissais comme ça_

_Tu m'as ensorcelée_

_Petit à petit apprivoisée_

_Mon cœur malmené_

_Tu as su soigné_

_Et c'est pour ça_

_Qu'au fil des années_

_J'ai fini par te le confier_

Shalimar commençait à s'endormir mais elle ne voulait pas, elle alluma alors la radio. Elle continuait de caresser les cheveux de son bel électrique, elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue puis sur ses lèvres toujours en pleurant, du revers de sa main elle essuie sa joue. Elle écoute la musique sans l'entendre, mais son attention fut attirée par les paroles de la chanson

_**Détourner des rivières, porter des poids  
>Traverser des mers, je saurais faire<br>Défier des machines, narguer des lois  
>Les foudres divines, ça m'effraie pas<br>J'sais prendre un coup, le rendre aussi….**_

_**Mais la vie sans toi, je sais pas**_

Shal : tu entends ces paroles, elles sont tellement vraie, je suis forte, je peux encaisser beaucoup de chose, me battre contre des molosses mais vivre sans toi ça je peux pas !

Shalimar avait sa tête contre celle du matériel, il se mit à convulser de nouveau envoyant une décharge si violente que Shalimar alla voltiger quelques mètres plus loin inconsciente, une vilaine entaille au front.

Pendant ce temps dans l'appartement, Jesse était parti se faire couler un bain, Lexa avait commandé un chinois et avec son pouvoir elle alluma le feu dans la cheminée, la jeune femme avait quelques idées en tête, l'incident avec Brennan lui avait prendre conscient que la vie était courte. Jesse sortit de la salle de bain un quart d'heure plus tard, Lexa était dans ses pensées, Jesse s'approche délicatement vers elle la sortant de ses pensées. Lexa avait les yeux brillants, Jesse la prit dans ses bras

Jesse plongea son regard dans celui de Lexa, puis il l'embrassa , leur mains se joignirent, toujours les mains jointes, Jesse fit levait les bras à Lexa puis il descendit délicatement avec ses mains le long de son corps arrivé en bas de son débardeur il lui retira délicatement, tout en continuant de s'embrasser, ils avancèrent vers le lit, une fois devant le lit, Lexa déboutonna délicatement la chemise de Jesse les boutons cédaient un à un, elle sentait que le désir de Jess montait et elle adorait ça, puis elle fit tomber délicatement la chemise par terre, leur regard se croisèrent de nouveau, Lexa sourit puis elle poussa Jesse sur le canapé puis elle s'assit sur lui, Jesse se releva pour se retrouver assis, il embrassa Lexa , puis il descendit le long de son cou, Lexa ferma les yeux, Jesse descendit ses baisers sur la poitrine de la jeune femme qui se courba pour donner plus d'accès au moléculaire, puis il remonta jusqu'à sa bouche. Jesse fit basculer Lexa sur le canapé de façon à se retrouver sur elle, il plongea son regard dans le sien et dégrafa son pantalon et le lui retira, Lexa en fait de même. Jesse couvre de baiser tout le corps de Lexa, celle-ci caresse le dos de Jesse, délicatement il dégrafa le soutien gorge de Lexa, Jesse l'embrassa et lui retira ce qui lui restait de vêtement, il se mit à lui caresser les jambes, puis il couvrit le bas ventre de Lexa de baiser remonta jusqu'à sa poitrine, il se mit à l'embrasser dans le cou, il lui mordilla gentiment le lobe de l'oreille, puis il se mit à parcourir de sa langue la poitrine de Lexa, il embrasse et suça ses seins, délicatement il la pénétra tout leur gestes étaient d'une grande tendresse malgré la passion, Lexa embrassa Jesse dans le cou puis elle le fit s'allonger de façon à se retrouver sur lui, elle se mit à couvrir son torse de baiser et à le chevaucher. Ils passèrent la nuit à faire l'amour.

Le jour se lève, Shalimar revint doucement à elle, elle a légèrement mal à la tête, petit à petit tout lui revint en mémoire, elle ouvre les yeux, le Docteur Marcus est assis sur un fauteuil, endormi, elle se lève sans faire de bruit et remonte la couverture pour pas qu'il est froid, puis elle se dirige vers le labo, Brennan est là inconscient, il a l'air si paisible hélas sa pâleur rappeler la triste vérité, elle s'approche de lui, et reprend sa place sur le siège, prend sa main et pose délicatement sa tête sur son torse, elle allume doucement la radio, la chanson d'hier soir passe encore comme si elle l'a poursuivait.

_**J'suis pas victime, j'suis pas colombe  
>Et pour qu'on m'abîme, faut qu'je tombe<strong>_

_**Je savais le silence depuis longtemps**_

_**Je sais ces guerres, j'en ai pas peur  
>Je sais me défendre, j'ai bien appris<strong>_

_**Mais la vie sans toi, je sais pas**_

Shalimar (dans ses pensées) : Brennan, je suis si forte en apparence mais si fragile à l'intérieur, je ne supporterai pas de te perdre ! ( à voix haute) : je t'en pris pas toi !

Une larme avait roulé le long de sa joue pour venir s'échouer sur celle de jeune électrique.

_**Subconscient du jeune homme**_

Shal je t'entends, chacune de tes paroles me touchent, tu m'ouvres ton cœur, je sais que cette situation doit être dur pour toi surtout avec les derniers événements, je lutte, je lutte de ton mon être pour revenir vers toi, mais je n'y arrive pas c'est comme si une force inconnue me retenait ici, j'aimerais tant pouvoir caresser ta joue, essuyer ses larmes que tu verser par ma faute, j'aimerais te prendre dans mes bras, poser mes mains sur ton visage et te regarder droit dans les yeux pour de dire ç quel point je t'aime, j'aimerais pouvoir encore capturer des lèvres, frôler la douceur de ton corps, je me bats pour te revenir mon amour, soit forte pour nous deux quelque soit l'issue.

_**Dans le labo.**_

Shal : Brennan si tu m'entends et je suis sur que tu m'entends, accroches toi ! Repenses à tous les moments qu'on a vécus, à nos jeux, et à cette nuit où je me suis totalement offerte à toi ! Pour toi et moi c'est une nouvelle aventure qui commence et tu ne peux pas partir comme ça tu n'as pas le droit, je ne m'en remettrais pas, je ne te le pardonnerais pas !

Le signal du scoop sonna. Réveillant en sursaut Marcus, Shalimar ne savait se que cela pouvait signifier, elle hurlait le prénom de l'électrique.

_**Subconscient de Brennan**_

Non ne pleure pas mon amour, mes forces m'abandonnent et pourtant j'aimerais lutter, mais je sens bien que je meurs, je sens bien que pour moi il est trop tard et j'espère que le docteur Marcus pourra se servir de ma dépouille pour te sauver toi ! Je t'en prie arrête, sèche tes pleurs, ne garde pas de moi ce souvenir de souffrance pense à tout ce qu'on a vécu, à tout nos bon moments, à notre rencontre, à nos combats, nos jeux, notre complicité, garde en mémoire mon amour pour toi, je t'en prie relève toi

Shal : Brennan ! Docteur je vous en prie, sauvez le je ne suis pas prête à la perdre, pas prête à le laisser partir !

Marcus demanda à Shalimar de se pousser et il envoya une décharge puissante à Brennan, le corps de Brennan se souleva pour retomber inerte sur le fauteuil, les alarmes s'étaient tues, un silence pesant flottait dans tout le labo, un bip retenti, Shalimar s'approcha de Brennan et caressa son visage.

Shal : j'ai eut si peur de te perdre, je ne suis pas prête à ça !

Marcus : je vous laisse, je repars travailler.

Shal s'assit à côté de Brennan et alluma la radio.

Shal : cette chanson me poursuit ma parole ! Mais elle est tellement vrai, tellement pour moi, pour nous

**Rouges colères, sombres douleurs  
>Je sais ces guerres, j'en ai pas peur<br>Je sais me défendre, j'ai bien appris  
>On est pas des tendres par ici<br>Je sais les hivers, je sais le froid  
>Mais la vie sans toi, je sais pas<strong>

**Lutte après lutte, pire après pire  
>Chaque minute, j'ai cru tenir<br>J'voudrais apprendre jour après jour**

**Mais la vie sans toi, je ne sais pas**

Shalimar finit par s'endormit la tête sur le torse du bel électrique, la chanson encore dans la tête.

Marcus travaillait toujours d'arrache pied, il injecte de nouveau un possible antidote à Brennan puis il attendit.

Shalimar quant à elle était aux pays des rêves toute sa vie auprès de Brennan défilait leur première rencontre pas celle ou il s'était fait enlever par Thorne mais celle où elle était venu de délivrer à Génome x, comment il avait pris sa main quand ils sont sortis, la première fois où elle a cru ressentir des sentiments pour lui, leur nombreux jeux, notamment la fin ou elle lui avait piqué son carnet, leur premier baiser, une larme perla le long de sa joue pour venir mourir sur le torse de l'électrique.

Un silence pesant régnait sur le labo. Brennan généra une décharge qui envoya Shalimar à l'autre bout de la pièce, Jesse et Lexa venaient d'arriver, ils se précipitèrent vers la féline.

Shalimar : Brennan ! Non pas encore !

Un murmure se fit entre « désolé, je ne voulais pas ! »

Shalimar s'approcha, non elle ne rêvait pas, il est belle et bien réveiller, les yeux demi ouvert, articulant difficilement, épuisé par le combat qu'il avait mené, Shalimar et Brennan ne se quittait pas du regard, ils ne disaient mot, Le docteur Marcus parlait mais eux ne l'entendait pas, ils étaient comme ailleurs, dans leur monde.

Marcus : on va commencer par toi Shalimar !

Shalimar : Quoi ?

Marcus : tu n'as pas écoutait ! Je disais que la dernière injection était la bonne.

Sans s'être quitté du regard un instant, les deux complices sourirent, Shalimar refusa l'offre de Marcus lui disant qu'elle était sauver depuis longtemps, tous la regardèrent surpris, mais Shal et Bren eux savaient que c'était leur Amour puissant, sincère et pur qui les avaient sauvés.

Fin


End file.
